Noire Garde
by xNEFERTITIx
Summary: Actually its not based on any Anime or manga its really just a story i made up and wanted to put on the internet :P so i just randomly put in something random but its is actually a Romance/Fantasy story. Shiva is the heir to the banished Noire family that seek for revenge. Falling for the traitors son from the Blane family and the heir to the throne Shiva doesent know what to do.
1. Garde 1

_Noir Garde_

_Garde 1_

_A long time ago in a kingdom called Dawnstar where the royal ruled there existed three kinds of nobles. The first one of the royal families was the one with the right to the throne, that family was known as the Regalie._

_The eldest child of the king would be the one to inherit the right to the throne. From the two other families the Noire and the Blane there would be chosen a partner for the heir of the throne. This was because the Regalie family was quite weak with no defense power what so ever, how ever what the Regalie didnt have was what the Noire and Blane had... Two mighty dragones and the power to control them. One white and one Black there was quite a difference between these two dragons henche they couldnt live in harmony just like the Blane and Noire always being competitive over the throne. A war broke out between the two families and the dragons were sealed inside eggs. To end this war one rule was established the familys egg that would hatch first would be the one to forever be the aid to the Regalie family and the one who lost would be banished from the country and forgotten about. At the moment when the Noires egg was hatching an arrow was shot trough the egg. The Noire family was banished and thrown aside and the Blane continued to serve the Regalie. However what no one knew was that the egg of the Noire never died from the arrow. Right before the egg would have died it was seald with a strong magic that created a bubble around the egg where inside time stopped. The arrow that had been shot into the egg clearly had belonged to the Blane family however it was no ordinary arrow. The arrow once shot would dissapear. Even though it was seen with the eyes of the Noire there was no proof of the arrow belonging to the Blane or that such an event even happened. Several hundred years later the kingdom of Dawnstar was still blossoming but what no one knew was that the Noire were still there. Seeking for revenge the Noire family had hid outside of Dawnstar living in the tree tops where no one would find them since they had been banished. Several hundreds years of living in the trees had turned the Noire in to something more like a small warrior tribe. Almost all of the noble feel was gone but the most important aspect did not change, Pride. The Noire never forgot what really had happened. The story was passed on from generation to generation, told so many times no one could forget the truth behind that one day. Now, i shall tell you the story of how Noires name was cleared._


	2. Garde 2

_Garde 2_

_b__efore i start this chapter i would like to mention that this is not based on any Anime or Manga its merely just something i thought up one day with a romeo and juliet theme in mind and decided to write here so please enjoy and if you like it please encourage me to write more ! :)_

_Main Character Introducion_

_Shiva Yeulle Noire (17)is the princess of the banished family that no one even believes exists anymore. She often visites the dragon Veles that is sealed inside its egg in the castle of the Noire even though it is forbidden because of the big risk to be found out by the Blane thus she is punished often. Shiva has inherited a weapon from her grandfather call the Night bow. The night bow doesent need arrows instead it shoots energy in the form of an arrow. Once the full moon is up the power of the bow increases._

_Armelia Lyc Noire(17) is the cousin to Shiva. She is otfen dragged out by Shiva to the castle of the Noir to meet Veles but Armelia would rather pray to the goddess of night, Veriha. She doesent even like the first thought of doing something forbidden but she is forced to because she doesnt get along with anybody else than Shiva and Aramir. She is also the twin to Aramir._

_Armelias weapon is the time sand(also made by Aramir) which stops time for about 5 minutes. Its powers are also strenghtend during full moon._

_Aramir Cai Noire(17) is the cousin of Shiva also the twin of Armelia. He usually doesent know what to do when his sister bursts into tears and instead of comforting her he often just teases her. He likes Shiva alot he even considers her his goddess somtimes which Shiva finds a bit creepy and disturbing. Aramirs weapon is the Moon sable that he made himself to match Shivas sable of night is made of moon crystals which are very hard and makes the sable unbreakable. The sable also powers up when its the night of the full moon._

_Armelia: "Shiva! You really shouldnt ! we already got caught yesterday!-tearing eyes-... theyll really kill us if we get caught again!"_

_Shiva. "We wont get caught, I promise ! -smile-"_

_Armelia:"You said that yesterday too ! 3 my bottom is still red- and it really hurts ! Q^Q..."_

_Aramir: " a few spanks on the ass cant be that bad... god i cant believe were twins... -sigh- And were only going to check up on the egg! "_

_Armelia: "Its BOTTOM ! BOTTOM ! such foul words... We really shouldnt sneak in the Noir castle through the secret passage or we shouldnt even go there at all , what if they catch us !? also Mama and Papa said so... so...3 -cry-"_

_Aramir: "look... you and i are already 17 ! we really cant rely on our parents forever ! and if you dont want to come THEN DONT ! ….. =3_

_Armelia: but... but... i really dont like being alone... Q^Q... -cry-_

_Aramir: Then simply just dont complain ! :/_

_Shiva: Stop arguing already ! Look, were here ! :) -smile-_


End file.
